Thank You, Naruto
by KonohaKunoichi12
Summary: Kankurou says thank you to the blonde for always being there for his baby brother...


**

* * *

**

**KK'S INTRO!!  
****DUM, DUM, DUUUM!!**

A Gaara fic...  
Hohohoh,,,  
RnR,,

* * *

"Kazekage-sama?" 

"..."

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Ah! Hai?"

"Daijobu?"

"...Hai."

* * *

Gaara sighed. 

He glanced at the blue sky. A faint smile painted across his features.

"It's..." He said. "...so blue..."

* * *

"Naruto," 

A smile.

"Gaara!"

Naruto grinned at his bestfriend, standing a few meters away.  
He gestured the suna-nin to come closer.  
Gaara gladly smiled, nodding.

"Hey," Gaara greeted. Naruto wrapped an arm on the other's shoulder.

He grinned again. "What took you so long?" Naruto asked. Gaara could only smile.

"Oh, just watching the clouds... I got carried away, then."

Naruto chuckled. "You're sounding like Shikamaru now..." He said.  
Gaara laughed at the comment.

"Guess so..."

* * *

"This one?" 

Naruto tilted his head, frowning. He shook his head.  
"Nah, too baggy!" He commented.

Gaara nodded.

The red-haired started looking for a new pair of pants.  
He was searching all over the place when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.  
"Nanda?" Gaara turned to Naruto.

He laughed.

"Seriously, Naruto..." Gaara said, calming down into giggles.  
Naruto laughed as he hold a bikini.

"It's just a opinion," He said, making Gaara chuckle.

This is so fun.

* * *

"Yuck!" 

Gaara exclaimed as he slurp down a noodle.  
Naruto glared at his companion.

"What?" Gaara raised his brow, drinking his ocha.

"You're not supposed to say that!" Naruto frowned.

"Say what?"

"That horrible word that is not proper to use for delicious ramen!"

"What?"

Naruto glared harder. "The 'yuck' word!"

"But I don't like ramen!" Gaara glared back.  
They glared at each other with intense.

"How could you hate ramen! It's weird!"

"No it's not, and how could you love it so much? Now _that's_ weird!"

The silent glaring competition started again. For 5 whole minutes, both of the teens were glaring at each other.  
Well, not after Naruto's eyes began to get red and water.

"GYAAAH!!" He cried, rubbing his eyes as Gaara roared with laughter.

"You're such an idiot!"

Naruto sniffed. "Am not!"

"You couldn't possibly out-glare me; I haven't closed my eyes for 12 years!" Gaara exclaimed. Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, but your bijuu is outta your body now!"

"Still," Gaara smirked. "I won."

Naruto growled. "I hate you,"

"No, you don't," Gaara smirked again as Naruto pouted.

"Yes, I do! I really do!"

Gaara laughed. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Hmp!"

* * *

Gaara smiled at the ramen slurping teen. 

"Well," He said. "Thanks for accompanying me, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "What are friends for?" He said.  
Gaara giggled as Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Correction," Gaara pinched Naruto's nose. "'What are _best_ friends for.'"

Naruto giggled, glomping Gaara.

"Yeah," He pulled away. "_Best_ friends."

Gaara smiled.

* * *

Kankurou yawned. 

"Gaara, stop talking on the phone! You've been chatting there for hours!" He said, scratching his earth colored hair.  
The younger one blinked, once, twice. He pouted.

"Then buy me a cellphone, you idiot." He said.

Kankurou glared, but Temari bonked him on the head. "You're baby brother's right," She said, walking casually to her room.  
The kugutsu master gaped at his older sister. He frowned. "She's always on your side!" He exclaimed.

Gaara nodded.

"Isn't that obvious?"

Kankurou growled. "WHY YOU--!"

"Oneesan, Niisan's gonna hit me!" Gaara called.

"KANKUROU, DON'T YOU DARE!!!"

Kankurou paused.

"Darn!"

* * *

Gaara yawned. 

Kankurou chuckled as he tuck his baby brother to bed.  
He ruffled Gaara's hair and gave a quick kiss on his forehead.

"G'nite, bro." Kankurou smiled.

Gaara returned the smile, nodding. "G'nite, Niisan."

Kankurou stood up and went for the door. He took one last glance at his sleeping brother.

_He's so happy nowadays... _Kankurou thought. _Thank you, God..._

Kankurou smiled, looking at a picture.  
Naruto was grinning, holding Gaara's hand.  
Gaara was smiling nervously, but obviously very happy.

Kankurou giggled.

_Thank you, Naruto..._

* * *

Reviews pleeeaaseeee,,,  
GWahahahahWW!!!

Thankyouuuuu,,


End file.
